1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remotely controllable receptacle system and the managing method for operating the same. In particular, the present invention relates to remotely controllable receptacle system that is capable of remotely controlling the receptacle device via complementary transmission between the receptacle devices within the receptacle system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional remotely controllable receptacle system is shown in FIG. 1. The remotely controllable receptacle system 1 includes a remote control device 11 and a plurality of receptacle devices 13a, 13b, and 13c. The receptacle devices 13a, 13b, and 13c could be in-wall or a power strip receptacle devices connecting with a power source for supplying power to varied electronic equipments, and the remote control device 11 controls whether to connect the receptacle devices 13a, 13b, and 13c to the power source.
The conventional remotely controllable receptacle system 1 enables a mutual communication between the remote control device 11 and the receptacle devices 13a, 13b and 13c via wireless transmission. However, the remote control device 11 merely control the receptacle device 13a located within the transmission range of the wireless transmission. In other words, the distance between the remote control device 11 and the receptacle devices 13a, 13b, and 13c may limit the application of the conventional remotely controllable receptacle system 1. Plus, interferences such as obstacles and electromagnetic interferences may further undermine the usage of the conventional remotely controllable receptacle system.
More specifically, when any one of the receptacle devices 13a, 13b and 13c is not within the transmission range, the remote control device 11 may not control the operations of that particular receptacle device while also lacking any knowledge of whether any receptacle device is under control.